I Am One Of Them
by Danni4ever
Summary: Song Fic! Sam is Kidnapped and Danny starts to think about how it could have been him. One-Shot... R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Song** fic!! Aly and AJ's "I am One Of Them"_

LISTEN TO IT BEFORE READING IF YOU DON'T KNOW IT OR IT WILL MAKE NO SENSE!!! Well, maybe…but just listen to it on youtube!!!!

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM, ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY BUTCH HARTMEN, AND THE SONG IS OWNED BY ALY & AJ!!!!!

Summary: Sam is kidnapped, and it makes Danny realize it really could have been him. He begins to think about all the kids out there who could have been, and who are kidnapped.

Chapter One (or I guess it's not a chapter, but you know what I mean. One-shot)

"And, in other news, local fourteen-year-old Samantha Manson has been reported missing this afternoon…"

Danny Fenton turned his head to the T.V. so fast his neck made an audible click.

"…_Reported missing…" _He whispered. "No. NO!"

He jumped up from where he'd been sitting at the table, and ran outside. He could think of nothing but Sam, and didn't even bother to fly to her house.

_**I get in the car,**_

_**Another tragic disaster, **_

_**But I'm safe where I am,**_

_**Yet another is captured…**_

As Danny ran, he could already hear the high pitched wail of sirens.

_**The traffic is stopped,**_

_**People just stare (stare, stare, stare, stare,)**_

_**Another alert does the kid have a prayer?**_

_**Life is not fair!**_

The sirens grew louder and louder as Danny approached Sam's house. About six police cars were outside, and her parents were outside, crying.

"Sam!" Danny cried, skidding to a stop. He was right in front of her house now.

_**It's hard to look outside my door**_

_**With all the news reports and more**_

_**Yet I will do my part and stay on alert,**_

_**For all the kids out there who are getting' hurt,**_

Her mother suddenly looked up, her face red. She looked right at Danny, then hung her head again, sobbing into her husband's chest.

Danny shook his head, backing away. _No, this isn't happening…please! No!!_

He took another step back, tripping and falling onto his back. He couldn't stop the tears rushing down his face. He got up as fast as he could, and fled away from the house. As he reached an alley way, he summoned the blue rings around his waist, and flew as far as he could away.

_**It could have happened to me**_

_**Can you make me believe?**_

_**This could have a happy end**_

_**Cause I---am one of them.**_

Danny came to rest on a hillside, climbing up it and collapsing on the top, physically and emotionally drained.

He opened his eyes, letting the river of tears fall down his cheeks, making sparkly diamonds of water on the grass.

"No…why couldn't it have been me? Sam! Come back!" He screamed out to nobody.

_**I try to grow up, **_

_**But I am chased by my fears,**_

_**It could've happened to me, **_

_**And I worry in tears**_

He wanted to run away, but what good would that do? It wasn't Amity Park he wanted to get away from,…

It was reality.

_**Reports on the girl,**_

_**Makin' me scared (scared)**_

_**Led off to die, and why was I spared?**_

_**Life is not fair!**_

For the first time that evening, Danny Phantom was no longer thinking about just Sam.

But every child in the world. He realized that every child who was kidnapped, was equal. They had did nothing wrong, just like Sam.

The were innocent children, caught up in a tragedy. Danny widened his eyes, then sobbed harder, burying his face in his hands, tucking his knees to his chest.

_**It's hard to look outside my door  
With all the news reports and more  
yet I will do my part and stay on alert  
For all the kids out there who are getting hurt  
It could have happened to me  
Can you make me believe  
This could have a happy end  
'cause I--- am one of them**_

**I am one of them  
Am one of them  
I am one of them  
Am one of them**

Danny stared out over the horizon to the setting sun, tears falling down his cheeks. The hill viewed the entire city, and Danny stood up, a determined look on his face. "I'm sorry Sam…I'm so sorry. I'll find you. I promise. "

_  
**I am one of them  
Am one of them  
I wish I could bring back all of them.**_

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

Aww…Poor Sam & Danny.

NO, this is ONLY a one-shot, but Sam is fine, it was only for the song. Hehe.

Well, maybe I could make it a whole story…maybe…

Review & tell me if you liked it!! Or if you want me to make it a story. Which I could, but right now, with just my saying, it's just a one-shot.

But that could change!!

Danni


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, I've gotten a review saying they want it to be a story, so I'll think about how I am making it a story.

Ideas are WELCOME!!! I NEED IDEAS TO MAKE THIS A COMPLETE STORY!!!!!!!!!

Please,….SAM NEEDS YOU!!!

I'm just kidding!!

LOL, But really, Ideas are needed!!!!!

Danni


End file.
